There exist many game devices of the conductive loop and conductive track kind. One problem with these games, however, is that the user tends to get bored after he has tried these games a few times. This problem has been addressed in some of the games by providing a way to increase (or change) the difficulty of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,306 to Kawar discloses a game wherein the track member has a plurality of segments of sequentially stepped diameter. Difficulty of play in this game increases with the diameter of the segments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,213 to Jarvis discloses a game wherein the conductive track is convoluted and can be swiveled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,909 to Bissell discloses a game wherein there are loops of different size.
The method used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,306 to increase the difficulty of the game is mechanically complex and the game is expensive to make. The method used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,213 is limited to changing the convolutions of the track or angle at which the track is presented to the user. The method used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,909 is limited to making a selection between two loops.
The number of game devices of the above-mentioned type indicates that there is public interest in using them for amusement as in a pay-for-play (e. g., carnival) environment. They would also be useful in developing and testing eye-hand coordination if there was an inexpensive device that increased or continually changed the level of difficulty and thereby could be used to improve fine and gross motor skills in a home or rehabilitation environment.